yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
''on-campus'' :Great Hall — Where all meals are served to students: breakfast, dinner, and lunch. When it is not mealtime, the hall is open to students who would like to take use of the four massive tables. Each house generally sits together at one of the four communal tables. There are enchanted tapestries all over the Great Hall, the most famous being the lion who likes to curse at any student who touches his silken mane. Lights are provided by levitating candelabras, and the professors eat at a long table at the front of the hall, arranged horizontally rather than vertically like the students' tables. The Great Hall closes ten minutes before meal times for the house elves to put out the food. :*Breakfast: Served from 7:00 AM to 9:35 AM :*Lunch: Served from 11:40 AM to 1:00 PM :*Dinner: Served from 6:00 PM to 9 PM :Kitchen — Generally speaking, students are not allowed in the kitchens and the entrance is hidden behind a statue of a siren upon a rock on the first floor. If you rub the rock she's on and say the password ("Nose Biting Teacup!"), she'll swing open to reveal a state of the art kitchen populated by a small army of house elves — always eager to share their latest creations with you. There is a smaller doorway inside the kitchens leading to the house elves quarters, but most students are more interested in the refrigerator's holdings than where the house elves reside. :Student Library — A beautiful collection of books rivaled only by Hogwarts own collection, a good number of the student population (almost all of Nifleim!) spends their afternoon amongst the shelves and shelves of books to study. There are a good amount of desks provided, as well as five private study rooms available for one-hour long reservation by talking to the librarian Mrs. Fillpot. The library is well-lit and well-stocked and faintly smells of very old books and pinewood. There is a door labeled DANGEROUS BOOKS that only a student may enter with permission, and they must be observed by a member of faculty while perusing the collection. ''the village of Grevda'' The village of Grevda is a very beautiful place. It is fairly stereotypically Italian, but with definite wizarding flair to it. Within this village are a plethora of shops, boutiques and café's. :L'albero House — This is a beautiful little public house with a drinking age of 16. Inside, it is quite tastefully decorated, and they are known for their beautiful al fresco dining deck. They allow students in as long as they behave themselves and if under 16, they are welcome to drink any non alcoholic beverages or butterbeer. Their specialty is, of course, any of the homemade pastas, and they grow all their produce on-site as well. L'albero House is currently hiring. :*'Emilio Trappatoni' — publican — Emilio is a jolly man who gives off a big aura but he is actually quite wiry in frame. He runs a close-knit business and is always happy to hire evening and weekend staff from the school. Even though he is easygoing, mess about too much in his pub and he will eject you. Half-blood. :*'Saria Trappatoni née Pollini' — publican's wife — Saria is a very matronly woman and takes care of the food side of things and the food she does serve is so mouth watering she could probably be a chef at a high class restaurant; but she prefers the quiet of their little village pub. Muggleborn. :*'Federico Ancelotti' — employee — A dashing young man of 22 who works at the pub part time while he finishes his muggle architecture degree at a prestigious Italian school. He lives in Grevda and apparates to his university as an out-of-town student as he likes the muggle world but prefers to live with wizards. Half-blood. :*'Pietro Pollini' — employee — Saria's nephew by her muggle brother. His father was jealous of Saria growing up and it passed on to his son. Pietro cut himself off from most of his muggle family and calls Saria and Emilio 'Mama and Papa'. Muggleborn :*'Rosaria Trappatoni' — Emilio and Saria's daughter, also a student at Yggdrasil (waitress, part-time) :*'Abrielle Montresco' — employee — Rosaria's bff from Yggdrasil, a student at Yggdrasil (hostess, part-time) :*'Vienna Russell' — waitress (part time) :*SLOT OPEN FOR HIRE — waiter/waitress :*SLOT OPEN FOR HIRE — busboy/busgirl :*SLOT OPEN FOR HIRE — host/hostess :Cortigiana Piazza — This is a brothel. The students will likely not even know it exists as it is very well hidden; unless they are a pureblood and then they might have an inkling. It does a roaring trade in high-class courtesans, both male and female. Everyone that comes in is given a psuedonym for protection. The fee is very, very high for the pleasures within and every client must submit to a full magical disease-check. Any marks left on their people result in hefty fines that are best paid quickly and quietly. Ruled over by a woman known as Xie Shaughness. :Libri Moretti — A bookstore owned by the wizarding Moretti family, it stocks both muggle and magical books, written in nearly any language you can think of! There's also a small coffeeshop inside and several seating areas, so it's not uncommon to see students studying here together or some friends chatting over a steaming cup of espresso. The decor is very dark wood and red colors, but there is lots of lighting from the huge windows and the massive candelabras hanging from the ceiling (by magical means, of course). Libri Moretti is now hiring. :*'Amato Moretti' — The owner of the bookstore, he's a quiet, particular man that most patrons try to avoid. His intimidating personage, since he is over six feet tall and quite beefy, also deters most people from asking him questions. But people who know him know he is kind, loving, and very friendly, and he is the most informed about the current stock or any book, really. Pureblood. :*'Baiardo Colombo' — Amato's partner for life. Bet you didn't see that coming! He's the more friendly, flamboyant of the two, and he has control over the coffee shop. He loves to hear the gossip about the students at Yggdrasil, and if you need to find something out about that, he's always very well-informed. Pureblood. :*'Morgan Liu' — barista :*SLOT OPEN FOR HIRE — barista :*SLOT OPEN FOR HIRE — sales associate (cashier) :*SLOT OPEN FOR HIRE — sales associate (cashier) :La Principessa — This is a little club. It is actually quite a desirable nightspot for the wizarding youth. It allows students over the age of 14 and up in there (14 and 15 year olds pass through an age line that gives their hands a magical sigil that prevents them being able to purchase alcohol inside, the age line also excludes those under 14 to enter at all) as well as older people. The students will find that they often rub shoulders with those who have recently left the school as well as some wizards attending local muggle universities. The music is a mixture of modern and classic muggle (WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP? BUTTERCUP, BABY DON'T YOU LET ME DOWN~♫) as well as wizard music. They also sometimes have live bands here. The set up is very like a regular muggle club with a seating area, two bars, a couple of podiums for those who decide to try out amateur poledancing and a big dancefloor. The whole club is magically expanded on the inside and heavily soundproofed to prevent disturbance to locals. Students must vacate the premises by 11pm on a school night and 2am on a weekend. :Il Florista — The local flower shop that also stocks a variety of homemade wines, chocolates, and jams, all with floral overtones (the rose jelly is to DIE for). It is frequented by hardcore romantics and boyfriends/girlfriends looking for a present for that special someone. The owner is an alumni of Yggdrasil Academy from the class of '19 and is known for handing out her handy love potions as well to anyone who needs a little push in the right direction—though she is quick to remind the receiver that the effects are far from permanent. :*'Francesca Rossi' — Even though she's getting quite old now and is thinking of retiring from her business, her gusto for flowers and her natural knack with them keeps her going. Her rose jelly is a secret family recipe, and she is known to give out romantic advice as freely as she does her lavender-liquor filled chocolates. :*'Isolde Petit' — Part-time worker, florist. Category:Information